<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Owl House: Wild Blood (Mm Taking a Break) by SapphicOfficial</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929887">The Owl House: Wild Blood (Mm Taking a Break)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicOfficial/pseuds/SapphicOfficial'>SapphicOfficial</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Curse Breaking, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, Feral Behavior, Forbidden Love, Homophobia, Memories, Other, Reincarnation, Swearing, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wild Blood AU, Witch Curses, wild magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicOfficial/pseuds/SapphicOfficial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago, two powerful beings met in the midst of a long battle between Humans and Witches. Young and reckless with no care for the concequences of their interaction, they distanced themselves from the violence and set off on their own. Soon enough, they began to grow closer, more than just friends. Though it wasn't long before they parted in the most painful way possible, and still no one knows exactly what happened between the two. In the end, Witches and Humans continued their bitter rivalry. Even when the fighting settled, no one from Azura Village was allowed to step foot in Hecate's Forest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight &amp; Lilith Clawthorne, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Azura/Hecate (The Owl House), Barcus &amp; Jerbo &amp; Viney (The Owl House), Boscha/Willow Park, Camila Noceda &amp; Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne &amp; Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne/Camila Noceda, Edric Blight &amp; Emira Blight, Emira Blight/Viney, Luz Noceda &amp; Everybody, Luz Noceda &amp; Viney, Luz Noceda &amp; Willow Park &amp; Gus Porter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Mark of the Witch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>" 'Witches!' the driver hissed, still trying to steer the panicked horse. The curly-haired one made eye contact with Luz, then nodded at the girl beside him. She leaped onto the roof of the carriage and drew a spell circle in the air. Luz was confused at first, but the feeling didn't last long. A flower sprouted from the roof and opened up, releasing glittering spores onto the passengers. Camila tried to cover their faces with her hands, but witch magic was too poweful to just simply be blocked. Before they knew it, Luz and her mother were fast asleep. "</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ride from the edge of Hecate's Forest to Azura Village was at least an hour-long, even with a horse to take you there. A woman, probably in her late thirties, rode in a wooden carriage with her daughter as the silver horse trotted down the yellow dirt path. The driver was silent and spoke not a word to them; he didn't get paid for a conversation with his customers.</p><p>The young girl held on tightly to her mother, eyes drawn to the trees that marked the beyond where humans were not allowed to cross. It made her frown and tug the sleeve of her pale white blouse further down over her wrists.</p><p>"Is something the matter, Mija?" Camila asks, watching Luz shift with discomfort. She always noticed when something was wrong, as her daughter was usually optimistic and upbeat. Luz furrowed her eyebrows and glared down at her black leggings.</p><p>"The students at school... They were making fun of my stripes again," she mumbled into Cam's chest, trying her hardest not to cry about it. Luz was used to this by now. She always has been ever since she started school. The same thing happened every day: she arrived, did something "out of the ordinary," got made fun of for being weird, got called a witch, and then was sent home after everyone was dismissed. It was an endless cycle that she couldn't seem to become numb too, and every word they said hurt her just a little more than the last.</p><p>Camila frowned, beginning to stroke her fingers through Luz's soft dark brown hair. Of course, even when she had reported to the teachers numerous times, they still did nothing about the way the students treated her child, who had done absolutely nothing to deserve such harassment. But it was the only school in the village and Camila had to work with trading and selling merchandise to travelers. She let out a sigh as the carriage hit a little bump on the path.</p><p>"Don't worry, Cariño," she whispered in a gentle, soothing tone. "Espera un poco más, you won't have to listen to them for much longer."</p><p>It wasn't going to be easy, but Camila decided that whenever she wasn't needed at work, she'd homeschool Luz. That way no one would be able to hurt her. She was a good kid, very bright, and friendly. She just couldn't understand why anyone in their right mind would try and make someone as cheerful as Luz feel miserable like this. It hurt her too, having to hear her little angel crying herself to sleep almost every other night and at the start of a new day.</p><p>Luz was comforted by her mother's words, but she couldn't stop thinking about what the permanent markings on her body meant, and why they couldn't wash off. Some of the villagers said it was because Camila fell in love with a witch, but when she arrived at the village in her earlier stage of pregnancy, she was accompanied by no one. It struck up a lot of gossips, especially after Luz was born. The girl kept herself pressed close to her mother and blinked back the forming tears in the corners of her eyes. "Am I a witch, Mami?"</p><p>The question hit like a spiked bat. <em> They called her a witch, </em> Cam thought as she stared down at Luz. She shook her and head tilted the marked girl's chin upwards to ensure they made eye contact.</p><p>"No, Mija. You are not a witch. Don't ever let anyone call you that, ever."</p><p>Luz had never heard her mother sound so stern. It was like <em>witch </em>was the vilest and most insulting term to call someone, especially at this time. The fall season was when the war ended, and the tree leaves were already beginning to change from their natural green color. The two dismissed the topic after Cam's final words, but Luz was the only one who noticed quick movement on the cliff that lined the right side of the path, where the treeline of Hecate's Forest began. At first, she assumed it was a fox or maybe a wolf, but then she noticed when it came into view that it looked too human to be an animal. As soon as she got a full view, it disappeared. A figment of her imagination, perhaps. Suddenly, the driver's horse reared and let out a terrified whinny. It began to gallop on the road, clearly scared of something the passengers had not seen.</p><p>"What's wrong with her?" Camila shouted, holding on tightly to Luz. The driver tried to take back control of Silver, but the mare was not going to calm down.</p><p>"Something spooked her, it ran onto the road and now I can't- Ah!"</p><p>He was cut off by something slamming into the carriage, causing Cam and Luz to jump. They leaned forward to see what had hit them, and Camila let out a shriek when she saw two small witchlings running at the same speed as the vehicle. One had dark hair and ivory skin covered in green and black markings. The other had curly black hair and brown skin, which was also marked with black and pale blue stripes. They were clothed in bandages to hide injuries and accessories hand-made from the resources of the forest.</p><p>"Witches!" the driver hissed, still trying to steer the panicked horse. The curly-haired one made eye contact with Luz, then nodded at the girl beside him. She leaped onto the roof of the carriage and drew a spell circle in the air. Luz was confused at first, but the feeling didn't last long. A flower sprouted from the roof and opened up, releasing glittering spores onto the passengers. Camila tried to cover their faces with her hands, but witch magic was too powerful to just simply be blocked. Before they knew it, Luz and her mother were fast asleep.</p><p>                                                                             </p><p>Rough-housing was basic early practice for a witch, usually seen amongst the younger ones. This was not an exception for Amity's older twin siblings, Edric and Emira. She watched them tumble in the dirt, bite and tackle. She didn't rough-house, it wasn't her style, and rolling around on the ground wasn't very appealing. Emira pinned her brother on the ground for the third time in a row, earning a whine of complaint from him.</p><p>"No fair!" he cried, shuffling from under her weight. "You keep knocking off my balance, that's not how you play!"</p><p>"It's called strategy, Ed. Besides, even if I didn't knock your legs from under you, I can still win," she purred as-a-matter-of-factly. "And I'm barely even trying!"</p><p>"Oh yeah?"</p><p>"Bring it,<em> baby brother. </em>"</p><p>Oh, <em> that </em>made Edric's blood boil. He slammed his mass right into Emira's body and nipped her wrist when she tried to push his face away from hers. She managed to kick him off and once again pin his back against the grass. Her victory didn't last. One of the other witches, wild shaggy brown hair covering her hazy green eyes, approached the two with a grin.</p><p>"The Blight Twins are at it again, huh Mittens?" she asked, though it was a rhetorical question and she already knew the answer.</p><p>"You got that right, Viney," Amity replied. She wiggled her pointed ears as her golden eyes were drawn to her brother's raising hands.</p><p>Emira was distracted by Viney's presence and Edric took advantage of that. He shoved his sister off of his body with his legs and kept her down in the dirt with the force he added to his arms. The sudden knockdown snapped Em out of her lovey-dovey trance.</p><p>"Cheater!" she hissed, squirming under his weight. "Get off, I'm not playing anymore!"</p><p>"Yeah, because you lost," the male twin teased, which the sister reacted to by kicking up dirt in his face. While he spat and tried to clear it, Emira walked up to Viney and rested her chin on her head. The top was soft and smelled an awful lot like pine, probably from being in the trees so much. The scent was Em's favorite.</p><p>Amity rolled her eyes and turned back to Edric, who was now brushing the dirt out of his dark green hair and off of his face. Despite being older, he did often act more like a younger sibling. His childishness was not one of his most favorable attributes, but Amity admired his adaptability, especially how quickly he was able to respond to certain situations. She liked a lot of things about her brother and sister, but they were still pains in the neck nonetheless.</p><p>"Sorry if I interrupted," the shaggy-haired witchling started, allowing Emira to run her hands through her hair. "But Eda and Lilith want to see us immediately. I think they found a stolen witchling."</p><p>                                                                              </p><p>Luz woke up in an unusual place. It was morning and the sunlight in her eyes was not the best feeling. She was curled up in a bed made of feathers and various animal furs, but the weird thing was that she felt safer and more comfortable here than she did in her bed at home. Then she remembered that she was supposed to be on her way there with her mother, who she didn't see anywhere inside of this... Den? Panicked, Luz crawled out of the nest and peeked outside, hoping to see Camila. She didn't. Instead, she saw several other people... No, Witches, roaming around. They lived here, of course, but why had they not killed her?</p><p>She looked down and realized her blouse was gone. Her upper body was partially wrapped in bandages, and the markings on her arms were exposed.</p><p>"Sleeping beauty is awake!" exclaimed a witchling who popped her head into the den. It was the one who had made the flower that had put Luz and her mother to sleep. But why was her Mami not here?</p><p>"Good morning, Luz," the witch purred, weirdly happy about having a human presence in their territory. Wait, how did she know her name?</p><p>"Where am I? And... Why do you know my name? Where's my mom?" Luz asked out of pure curiosity. She was scared, mostly for her mother because she would lose her head right about now.</p><p>"This is Clawthorne territory! By the way, I'm Willow! He's not here right now, but the boy who helped rescue you is my friend Augustus! Anyway, the markings on your back say <em> Luz</em>, so I figured you wouldn't mind if I called you that. And your mother is back safe and sound at Azura Village!"</p><p>It probably wasn't wise to let her guard down, But Luz couldn't help but feel a wave of relief when she heard her mother was safe at home. But she still had plenty of questions that still had yet to be answered. Somehow it was easy for Willow to read her expression, but she didn't mention anything about it. Instead, she moved away from the entrance of the den.</p><p>"I can tell you have a lot of questions," Willow remarked, tilting her head a little to the side. "But I can't answer them. I'll take you to Eda, she wants to see you!"</p><p>"Who's Eda?"</p><p>"Eda is the most powerful witch here! She's also our leader, along with her sister Lilith."</p><p>Of course, Willow explained more about them as well as a lot of other things Luz had never known about witches. First of all, they didn't kill humans, at least not for no reason. Second, Witch was a general term used to describe those who can use magic. This also applied to demons, though there weren't many around since the war. Third, even if they were <em>wild, </em> witches still had manners and plenty of forms of decency, such as clothing and not moving on all fours when it wasn't necessary. They were likely to only move that way when running at high speeds, sneaking, or playing around.</p><p>Once they had arrived at Eda and Lilith's den, which was a pretty big burrow beneath a huge towering tree with crazy looking roots, Willow nudged Luz forward and kept her distance from the entrance. Without anyone needing to say anything, the leader of the Clawthorne group, who had pale skin and wild long orange and gray hair, peaked her head out of the den. She eyed Luz up and down, paying the most attention to the marking on her arms and lower stomach.</p><p>"So, <em> human</em>," Eda said with a lot of emphasis on human like she wasn't sure if that's what Luz was, "I can tell you're confused and maybe a little scared. But it's morning and I have a three questions limit. Make it snappy."</p><p>Three questions? Luz had way more than three questions, but Willow had already answered the most important ones. Luz thought for a moment, then began to ask away.</p><p>"Willow said she and her friend Augustus rescued me, but I wasn't in danger... Did you send them?"</p><p>Eda yawned and wiggled her unusually long ears, answering without a moment's hesitation.</p><p>"Yes, I did. I got a report from one of my Betas that a witchling had been spotted being taken by humans to Azura Village. I guess I should have asked about appearance," she muttered, the last part was a bit more to herself than the human in front of her. "Then again, you do have witch markings. I'll just assume your ears got mutated."</p><p>Witches have pointed elf-like ears, right. But Luz always figured her father was a human as well, since she could see her mother's distaste for witches it wouldn't make sense for her to have a child with one. She would ask more about that later when dusk approached.</p><p>"Okay... Um... About witch markings. What do they mean?"</p><p>"Exactly what it sounds like. Witch markings only appear on witches or those who have witch in their blood."</p><p>Luz thought about this a bit. If she had these marks, that means there <em>was </em>witch in her blood. But from where? Does that mean her father <em>was </em>a witch and her Mami decided not to say? Maybe something happened between them, which might explain why she hates them so much.</p><p>"So that means there can be half witches too?"</p><p>"Of course, kid. Sure, witches and humans don't usually get along, but some of them... They just click. I'm not a human lover myself, but... I guess they ain't all bad..."</p><p>Eda's tone seemed to become... Softer. There was a distant look in her eyes and a noticeable red tint in her cheeks. It seemed like she forgot Luz and Willow were still present.</p><p>"You used to have a human partner?"</p><p>Bad time to ask that question. Eda snapped out of her thoughts and narrowed her eyes, shooing the human away from her den.</p><p>"You've already asked your three questions, and don't ever ask me that ever again. Wake me up when the moon is out, Willow."</p><p>And with that, Eda turned away and flopped back down in her nest, right next to an empty one. It was probably Lilith's. Luz frowned at the response, following Willow back to the unused den she had woke up in.</p><p>"Why did she react like that?" she asked, watching two witchlings of the same age tumble playfully in the dirt from the corner of her eyes.</p><p>"Well... Eda's been through a lot. A long time ago, her mate left her with no explanation. She didn't tell us the whole story and she doesn't like it when we ask about it," Willow replied sadly. Luz felt bad about bringing up a sensitive topic, but sometimes her curiosity got the best of her. While on the topic of families, Luz missed her Mami. But... She just found out she's part witch. Luz needed to know more before she went home, even if it meant she would have to stay here for a few days. They seemed nice and they were even willing to help her.</p><p>"I'll wait until dark to tell her I'm sorry," she mumbled to herself, though Willow heard it very clearly. Luz entered the den and once again looked down at herself. She didn't realize it until now, but she hadn't felt like garbage all day. She laughed at the thought of the students at school missing her because she wasn't there for them to make fun of her. <em> Wait till they find out I'm a witch,  </em>she thought, picturing them apologizing to her and begging her not to turn them into frogs.</p><p>"Oh, that's right! We're going to properly introduce you to everyone at dusk. Be prepared for that, okay Luz?"</p><p>"Uh, yeah, sure! I can do introductions!"</p><p>Willow nodded and then proceeded to hurry to a group of witchlings about her age. Luz propped herself in a comfortable laying position in the comfortable bedding and let out a sigh, thinking about what her mom was doing right now. It didn't take long for these peaceful thoughts to lull her to sleep.</p><p>                                                                                  </p><p>
  <em> "Hecate, I can't stay here." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Why can't you? You don't have to go back. You can stay here with me! You love me, don't you?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Azura leaned in and pressed her soft lips to Hecate's temple. The affectionate gesture made the smaller girl laugh and her ears wiggled like flapping bird wings. This drew out a giggle from Azura, the most beautiful and angelic sound the wild witch had ever heard. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Of course I do, with all my heart. But I can't just abandon my people." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Fine... But you'll visit me, right? We can meet at the border... I just want to see you." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I'll visit every full moon, I promise. You just wait for me, okay?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It was one thing to make a promise, but Azura had never broken any. Whenever she promised, she kept it, and Hecate loved that about her. Everything about this girl made her heart skip a beat. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Okay... I'll wait for you..." </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Hecate stood at the edge of the forest, her bright golden eyes reflecting the light of the full moon. The village seemed calm, and the villagers were happy. She could see their smiles and hear their laughter from the cliff where she was. She didn't see Azura or hear the struggling grunts she made when she climbed up the steep slope.</em> <em> 'You just wait for me, okay?'</em></p><p>
  <em> She </em>
  <em>did wait. She waited for hours until the sun rose above the horizon. Her lover never arrived. Her eyebrows furrowed and her hands balled into fists. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "You're a liar, Azura." </em>
</p><p>                                                                                  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Child of Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luz has always been an optimist. Light usually implies good things like smiles, laughter, friendship, and positivity. Even without the comforting embrace of her mother or the sound of her voice, the half-witch spreads her cheerfulness everywhere she goes and forms bonds with even the sourest of lemons. But even someone as happy as Luz has their Achilles Heel.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Hecate, I'm sorry I couldn't make it. I-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sorry won't fix it! You made a promise and you lied to me!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was no use trying to reason with her partner like this. She was hurt and that was understandable, but Hecate was known for being a little overdramatic sometimes. Azura didn't want to make a scene, so it was probably best if she told her now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I didn't come because... I was getting checked up," Azura said in a quieter voice. The wild witch twitched her ears and glanced up at her lover, attention successfully caught.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Checked up? A- Are you sick?" she asks while moving closer to check her temperature. Azura shakes her head and takes the hand that was pressed to her forehead, maneuvering it down to her center. Hecate takes a moment to absorb what was happening, but when something gently kicks against her hand, she lets out a gasp of realization. "Zura, are you- Is this- Am I-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, my darling dummy. She's yours. I had to make sure it was real. Thankfully, no one knows it's you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hecate wanted to throw her arms around her mate and cry, but she also wanted to know more about the baby. Curious, she dropped down to eye level with Azura's tummy and wiggled her ears. So it was a girl? Not that it mattered, she'd love her little gremlin no matter what it identified as, though witches were more likely to produce female offspring. She leaned forward and placed her hand where she thought her arm was. It wasn't her arm, so she moves closer to Azura's back in a slow, uncomfortable motion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, that was her back. She doesn't like being touched there," Azura giggled, feeling very little pain with the baby's shifting. "It's probably a baby thing."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well I don't care, she's my baby and Imma touch her back all I want!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This made Azura laugh. Even in their stage of adulthood, Hecate was still childish. But that was okay, as long as they loved each other.</em>
</p><p>                                                                           </p><p>Edalyn woke up quite peacefully once the sun was high enough in the sky. What she wasn't expecting was for two huge brown eyes to be the first thing she saw, which made her jump and nearly wake Lilith. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she realized it was only the human.</p><p>"Hi, Eda! Are you still sleeping?" asked Luz quite excitedly. She seemed to bounce a little with every word, like a child with a sugar rush. Eda rolls her eyes and lazily sits up, yawning and stretching her arms over her head.</p><p>"I guess I'm not anymore. What do you want, kid?"</p><p>"Can I meet everyone personally? Please?"</p><p>The multicolor-haired witch was hesitant to allow the newcomer free access to roam around the territory without proper supervision, but a second thought changed her mind after realizing she had two pretty strong friends now. Waving her hand dismissively, she answers, "Sure. Just don't do anything stupid."</p><p>Half-asleep, Lilith muses at Eda's response. "She's like you, sister. She's bound to do something idiotic."</p><p>Luz let out a happy squeal and bounded out of the den, ready to create new bonds with everyone she'd be with for the time being. Quite literally, she runs into Gus and Willow, nearly knocking them all over.</p><p>"Oh- sorry guys!" she says while helping them properly stand. Willow messes with her hair to get it back to the mess it usually was and the smaller, much younger witch pats the dirt from his legs.</p><p>"It's fine Luz, we're okay," replied Willow, now looking at her with a curious expression. "But what's the rush?"</p><p>"Yeah, last time I checked, there's nothing special happening today," Gus added.</p><p>The half-witch was clearly very excited about this and really, really wanted to start a new bond or two today. She figured they'd start with the witchlings around their age, as it seemed most of the group was composed of young adults and teenagers anyway. </p><p>"Gus my friend, every day is a special day. And today I'm going to make new friends!" Luz exclaimed, though the other two were not as excited, they were still very much on board. "And I think I know exactly who I want to start with!"</p><p>                                                                           </p><p>Amity was the best hider amongst her siblings and pretty much the entire group. When they played games like this, she usually won if Edric and Emira didn't cheat. It seemed they'd play fair this time, but she wasn't going to let up her guard. Hidden perfectly behind the wide trunk of a tree, she kept a low profile and waited for them to either find her or give up. She peeked behind the tree to ensure they weren't nearby. After confirming she was clear, Amity returned to her original spot and let out a small sigh.</p><p>"Hiya Amity!"</p><p>"Wah!"</p><p>The youngest Blight falls back and puts her arms in a defensive position in front of her face. Luz drops down from the branch she'd been hanging upside-down from and looms over the witchling, hands innocently connected behind her back. Amity no longer feels attacked and quickly stands, dusting herself off.</p><p>"Oh," she says in a sort of dissatisfied tone. "It's you, human."</p><p>"Yeah, that's me! Luz the human but also half-witch!" Luz replies cheerfully. She wasn't affected by the Blight's bitterness. They just weren't close yet, but they would be eventually! Amity seemed to be on good terms with a handful of witches, even Willow. She and Gus didn't interact much, but they both seemed to like and respect each other.</p><p>"Aren't you supposed to be doing... Things with your friends?" Amity asked though she was expecting Luz to leave rather than answer. If she stayed, Amity would surely lose the game of hide and seek, and she absolutely hated to lose. Especially against her siblings who were well known for cheating. The half-witch doesn't answer and instead leans from behind the tree to see what Amity was hiding from. She spots her older siblings looking for her with stumped expressions. "Luz!"</p><p>The red-haired witch pushes the human down and pins her on her stomach the moment she notices Edric and Emira looking their way. She waits for them to move on, only getting up after hearing the complaints of discomfort from the girl under her.</p><p>"Oops... I didn't hurt you, did I?" whispers the witchling, hoping her twin siblings weren't still nearby. Luz sits up and frowns, but the slight pain in her back disappears after a moment.</p><p>"I'm fine, really. I just don't like when stuff touches my back. It feels weird..."</p><p>"Is that a human thing?"</p><p>"No, I think it's a Luz thing," she answers with a dismissive wave of her hand. "It doesn't hurt that much, but it doesn't feel good either."</p><p>Amity promises not to do it again but also has Luz agree to get that checked out with Viney. Soreness could be a problem if not treated carefully, though it could also be a result of her tender back. It was a rare occurrence, but it usually wasn't bad. After that, Amity looked through the nearby bushes to see where her brother and sister went. Out of nowhere, they pounce behind the tree and let out victorious cheers, which makes Luz jump and their younger sister fall back in shock once again. She scrambles back up rather quickly, sparing no time in beginning to scold them.</p><p>"I told you two to stop doing that! And Luz, stop laughing!" she hissed, face beet red with embarrassment. The newcomer couldn't help herself, seeing her fall like that a second time tickled her funny bone.</p><p>"Haha, I can't help it! Te asustas tan fácilmente!" Luz laughed. Ed and Em were cracking up as well, so Amity was the only one who didn't find this situation to be humorous.</p><p>"You should have seen the look on your face!" cackled the twin brother, practically rolling on the floor.</p><p>"You were all like, 'Ah! Save me, Luz! Protect me!'" Emira added with a snort, slapping her knee. Sometimes Ami felt like she was the only one with brain cells. But she loved her siblings anyway, even if they were pains in her everything. <em>Wait, did she just say-</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Willow and Gus waited for Luz on the edge of their territory, surrounded by towering trees and randomly scattered rocks that were great for sunbathing. They'd told her Amity was in the forest with her siblings Emira and Edric, but they didn't figure she'd stay in there for so long.</p><p>"Do you think something ate them?" Augustus asked. It was an honest question, he truly wanted to know if they were alive in there or not. Willow's eyebrows furrowed and she playfully shoved him off of the flat boulder they'd been sitting on, watching him hit the ground with a <em>thud. </em></p><p>"They're not dead, Gus! You always think such weird things, you've gotta stop doing that."</p><p>Just then, the twins raced out of the deeper part of the forest, making a beeline towards their den. Luz followed behind, stopping to talk to her friends.</p><p>"Hey guys, guess what? I think Amity and I are friends now!" she giggled, bouncing on her toes with a grin. Willow tilted her head while Gus climbed back onto the huge rock, grumbling things about small legs and being lightweight.</p><p>"That's great! But what are you running so fast from?" queried the plant witch.</p><p>"Amity."</p><p>"But you just said-"</p><p>"LUZ!"</p><p>The human squealed and bolted, leaving the two to absorb what was said. With her hands engulfed in Fuschia flames, Amity flew out of the bushes and sprinted after her kin and Luz, face flushed almost completely red. They watched as the twins scrambled into their fallen tree den, leaving Luz to fend for herself. She circled around it and let out a weird cry when a fireball landed near her right foot.</p><p>"I'm going to incinerate you!"</p><p>"Amity- Amity stop! I wanna live!"</p><p>A few other group members watched this go down, but technically they were playing so no one made any moves to stop them. Willow wiggled her ears and glanced down at their much smaller friend, who was having fun watching the show.</p><p>"Gus, I think we should do something before she kills Luz."</p><p>The witchling frowns and lowers his ears, folding his arms against his chest. "Do we have to? This isn't even the best part!"</p><p>Willow rolls her eyes and hops down off of the boulder, though despite what he said, Gus follows after her. It was likely Luz was going to need healing for more than just her tender back.</p><p>After calming Amity down and ensuring Luz was unharmed, she was taken to one of the healers; Viney. She was accompanied by Eda, who had been there for reasons she refused to explain to anyone else. Viney was good at keeping secrets, but a few rumors went around that she'd exploit them if needed. Luz plopped herself down on the bed of feathers and moss, which was almost as comfortable as the one in her den. Without removing her bandages, the healer places her cool, gentle hand on the center of Luz's back, which draws out a whine from her.</p><p>"Does that hurt?" Viney asks, lifting her hand off of the area. Eda raises an eyebrow at how easily the human was pained by even the slightest contact. Then she recalled something that had been said several decades ago, which tugged her heart and made her a tad bit uncomfortable.</p><p>"Yeah, a little... It's a Luz thing," Luz answers, though at this point she still doesn't know what that means. She didn't know what was wrong with her back, it'd been sore to touch as long as she remembered, and that was a long time. The leader of the group frowned and averted her gaze from the patient currently being treated, excusing herself.</p><p>"I'm going to... Go for a walk. Fix her up as best as you can, Viney," she said with a noticeable sadness in her voice. Why did this kid remind her so much of...</p><p>"You got it, Owl Lady!" the healer replied, saluting her.</p><p>Eda nodded, then let herself out of the den. She needed some alone time, the human was getting to her head and making her... Upset? No, she wasn't angry at her... And she definitely didn't intend on making her leave. But why was she so much like... Like <em>her?</em></p><p>                                                                           </p><p>
  <em>"So, did you think of any names?" Hecate asks, though her voice was muffled a little in Azura's chest. The wild witch was a huge cuddle bug, and they would often find themselves snuggled together under the moonlight without knowing it had happened. Azura was half-asleep, but still conscious enough to answer her partner.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well... I was thinking perhaps we could name her something... Happy... But simple," she mumbled, fingers stroking through Hecate's mane. "She's never shown any signs of stress ever since I found out..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Azura hummed when she felt the baby shift again. This time, it was to be closer to Hecate. Perhaps she sensed she was her parent as well and wanted to share her presence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What makes you happy, Zura?" the smaller than average witch asks with a softer tone. She was a night owl, which was fine by her since that meant she could protect her lover while she slept. It took a moment for the question to register since the human brain was preparing for rest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Being with you... Magic... Birds... The sun..." Zura replied in a whisper. Her eyes were fully closed now, but she had maybe a minute or two before she'd go unconscious.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know! How 'bout we name her... Light? It's simple, you like the sun, and the baby's a real happy one," Hecate suggests, listening to the gentle breathing of the girl pressed so close to her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mhm... I like it... Now let me sleep."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Curse of The Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luz continues to become more familiar with her surrounding group members. While becoming further acquainted with a trio of friends, she finds out more about Eda's past... Her first life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, Jerbo! Barcus! Goldenflower on me!" Viney calls out to her assistants. </p><p>Luz watched as the two witches (one appearing to look way more similar to a dog) picked the herb named <em>Goldenflower </em>from the surrounding bushes and toss them over to Viney, who catches them in her arms. She juggles the three bunches of flowers to the human's amusement, then drops them off in the woven basket near her feet. She had no idea what they'd be used for, and the plant smelled bitter. The Healer turns to Luz and wiggles her pointed ears, which makes the half-witch giggle a little.</p><p>"You sure you want to stay here with us, Luz? I heard Beta Training was much more fun and interactive," Viney laughed, watching the human try and imitate her little show to no avail. "Besides, you seem distracted."</p><p>Luz was distracted. There was no hiding that. She dropped the Goldenflower in the basket with the others and frowns, heaving a sigh.</p><p>"I've been thinking about Eda. She doesn't like me," the half-witch frowns. "She never wants to be around me for too long."</p><p>Viney opens her mouth to say something but stops herself before anything comes out. She turns to Barcus, who gives her a knowing look, and the three bring their focus back to the former villager.</p><p>"Of course Eda likes you. But... Oh boy, we really shouldn't be sharing this with you... But I guess it's probably better if we told you," Jerbo mumbles nervously. The last time they spoke about Eda's <em>personal </em>life, they were put on sentry duty for a week. They were <em>not </em>night owls and weren't used to staying up late. They had temporary insomnia for about a month before their sleep schedules returned to normal.</p><p>But Luz was curious and she loved backstories. Especially the drama-induced ones. They end up telling her why Eda "<em>doesn't like her</em>" after ensuring there was no one else nearby.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The wind whipped harshly and the rain came down in a pour. Azura, Hecate, and their daughter Light were trying to seek shelter from the storm. It had appeared so suddenly despite the beautiful blue sky they'd seen earlier that morning. Every time they found the perfect place to take cover, it was already occupied with a family of animals.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As the three ran through the green fields beyond the forest, Light noticed something in the distance. Up ahead was a fierce tornado that was as angry as the rolling thunder clouds. Hecate barred her teeth and dispersed from her family, making a run straight for the heart of the storm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hecate, no!" Azura hissed against the howling wind. Her partner either did not hear or ignored her call. Regardless of the danger, the two followed after the reckless orange-haired witch. She drew a spell circle with her right hand and summoned a column of fire that burst from the earth. The tornado seemed to stop for a brief moment as to not be hit by the flames. The storm stops immediately, faster than Light and Azura can process. Where the spiraling show of wind had been was another witch with ivory skin and piercing blue eyes. His hair was dark and slicked back, and his choice of clothing seemed to match that of an exotic traveler.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ah, if it isn't my favorite troublemaking witch, Hecate," he purred in a sort of flirtatious tone that makes Azura bite back her tongue to keep from ending his entire career. Light is old enough to know what the tone implies, and she's ready to absolutely destroy this creep if he made any wrong moves on her mother.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I see you've brought friends with you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hecate says nothing. She only takes a step back and narrows her eyes, focusing on his every move. He's amused by the amount of energy she's putting into watching him. The man takes a look at Azura in her majestic wardrobe, and then down at Light, who was dressed in a white cloak with golden rims and black full body tights. His smile disappears when his attention is drawn to the roundness of their ears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fraternizing with humans? That is beyond criminal, even for you, sister," he says, though he sounds more irritated than disappointed.</em>
</p><p><em>"Not your sister," is the only thing Hecate whispers before she draws another spell circle and sends a barrage of icicle spikes in the creep's direction. He blinks out of existence and reappears next to the one he called </em>sister, <em>then proceeds to slam his staff into her side. She tumbles away from him and lands in the grass, green staining her hair. Azura is frozen in shock by how he moved, but Light was just as reckless as her mother. She was fast, as her name ensued, and practically blinked as well. The human-witch appeared behind the creator of the storm and slammed her knee into his shoulder, which knocked him off balance.</em></p><p>
  <em>"Leave my mother alone," she snapped, preparing to defend if he attacked. Instead, Belos growled and turned to Hecate, then to Azura and Light after he regained his stance.</em>
</p><p><em>"</em>Mother?<em>" he echoed, as if in shock. The winds began to pick up again, and his eyes were icy cold. </em><em>"You mongrel, you reproduced with a human!"</em></p><p>
  <em>Azura broke free from her shock and rushed over to Hecate, helping her to her feet. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My name is Azura. If us being together is a problem for you, then maybe you need to rethink was true love means."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Belos is enraged by this. He quickly raises his staff and slams it into the ground, causing thunder to rumble in the now darkening skies. "Human-witch pairings, especially consisting of the same sex, has strictly been forbidden by The Nine."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There's another rumble in the sky. Light quickly moves over to her mothers to protect them, even though she has no magical abilities.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"As the enforcer of The Nine, I will ensure that you and your bloodline are wiped off of this planet. You have brought this fate upon yourselves and you will suffer the- Agh!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Belos is interrupted by a pebble being thrown at his face. Hecate snorts and casts a third spell circle, which draws out water that freezes solid and breaks into small pieces, which are launched at the Nine enforcer in the most irritating way possible. He growls and swings his staff in their direction, causing a bolt of blue lighting to strike them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Light takes minimal damage but is still launched by the explosion. Azura and Hecate land several feet away from her, weakened. The bolt was not meant to kill them, but instead, prevent them from being able to fight back. The half-witch got to her feet and eyed Belos, brown eyes full of determination.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No... A fate worse than death fits better for such low lives such as yourselves."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He begins to ascend above the ground, the winds around him getting much stronger. He was creating another tornado, but Light was unsure if it was for his safety or their destruction. Most likely both. Once it was complete, it was the same size as before. But this time, electricity crackled on the inside.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"<strong>Destroyed you shall be, but not only once. You shall be brought back to life, taking the name of another. Hecate, Witch of the Wild, you will reunite with your lover, bare a single child, and continue to fall by my hand as long as this curse is true."</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Azura raises her head from the grass, body littered with high degree burns. Light wants to run over and help, but her legs refuse to move. Small electric particles dance around her lower limbs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, you can't... You can't do this...! The Nine-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"<strong>Silence, human!"</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Another bolt of lightning strikes Azura and she goes quiet. Light watches her mom's now blank stare, pupils dull and fogged over. The realization hits like a bison stampede. Tears begin to roll down her cheeks as she tries to rip her legs out of their binding prison to no avail. Hecate tilts her head to the side so that Azura is in view. She bares her teeth, trying not to cry, but the waterworks begin and they don't stop.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"YOU BASTARD! LEAVE MY FAMILY... hic... LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS! BRING HER BACK!" Hecate cries, mustering all the strength she can to move. She crawls closer to her unmoving spouse, pulling her cold form towards her own warmer body as if raising her temperature would bring her back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"COWARD! YOU USED MY MATE AND MY DAUGHTER TO TAKE ME OUT! YOU HIDE BEHIND YOUR LITTLE FUCKING STORMS BECAUSE YOU CAN'T FACE ME! YOU CAN'T-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Another strike shuts her up. Hecate drops next to her mate, eyes wide and pupils hazed. Light screams and cries, forgetting all about struggling. Belos smiles in satisfaction, then turns to the hysterical half-witch.</em>
</p><p><em>"That is the power gifted to me by The Nine. Quite... </em>shocking, <em>isn't it?" he teases, held suspended in the air within the safety of his tornado barrier.</em></p><p>
  <em>Light shivers as her tears drip onto the grass below, the ringing in her ears drowning out his disgusting words. Her markings begin to sizzle and hiss like snakes, and her bindings start to crack. Belos notices this and conjures up another bolt of lighting. It hits Light directly, but she doesn't notice. Not even a flinch. The bonds snap and the markings running down her back glow. Before Belos can react, golden wings as bright as the sun unfold behind the halfling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No. No, this is not possible. You should be dead!" the Enforcer hissed, sending more bolts of electricity in her direction. Light's eyes glow like white stars when she lunges at the man and breaks right through the strong winds of his storm, grabbing hold of his collar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I am Light, the daughter of the Goodwilled Azura and Wild Witch Hecate. You will be burned by the Beholder of the Sun, no matter which form I take, over and over again, as long as this curse be true."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Light smirks when she says this, using his own words against him. Unable to attack, Belos' eyes widen as Light's wings glow brighter. The flames spread and engulf the tornado, and the heat rises to temperatures humans cannot withstand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Stop! Fool, you will kill us both!" Belos cries, trying to squirm from the teen's powerful grip.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This is going to be a toast you'll never forget."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Belos lets out a blood-curdling scream when a stray bolt of lightning triggers an explosion within the storm's eye. The four are nowhere to be seen when the skies turn blue once again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Luz is in shock, still grasping the details of the story. Her mouth is agape, which Viney closes with her and.</p><p>"Wait, I don't get it. What does this have to do with Eda not liking me?" she asks, gently moving the healer's hand away from her face. Viney sighs and nervously adjusts her seating position like a parent who's about to give their child <em>The Talk.</em></p><p>"Luz... Belos' curse. Hecate, Azura, and Light would always reincarnate together as parents and daughter."</p><p>Luz still doesn't understand, gesturing for further information. Jerbo re-explains with simpler words for her to understand.</p><p>"Eda was Hecate and Azura is your mom from the village."</p><p>Luz perks up, processing what she was just told. <em>So if Eda was Hecate and Azura is my mom... Then... That means I'm...</em></p><p><em>"</em>That's right, Luz. You are Light, Beholder of the Sun," Viney says, practically reading her mind. Luz is blown away, trying to contain the series of emotions she's currently feeling.</p><p>"Wait... If Hecate and Azura died... How did you get the rest of the story?" Luz realizes that the two didn't add up. The only people there had died, so there was no way the two mothers had witnessed anything else after their unfortunate demise.</p><p>"Barcus knows Oracle magic. He saw it," Jerbo answers calmly as if knowing events from someone's past without them telling you were the most normal thing. Then again, they were witches, so it made sense that they used a variety of magics.</p><p>"Wait a second? That means Eda is my mom! She doesn't <em>not</em> like me, she just thinks that I remind her of Light! I gotta go tell her! Thanks, guys!"</p><p>Before they can stop her, Luz is gone. She's off to go see her reincarnated witch mom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Wings Ablaze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luz now revealed to be the reincarnated Sun Beholder, goes off to share her findings. Her discovery seems to unlock more background lore of her past, and soon she'll know the full story...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                             </p><p>Luz wasn't sure how she ended up tackling Gus to the ground. One minute she had been running to see Eda, then the next thing she knew, the small witchling was lying flat on the ground, groaning in pain because Luz's elbow was putting an uncomfortable amount of pressure on the small of his back. She gets up and pulls her friend to his feet, releasing his hand as Willow and Amity walk over to them. A few of the other witchlings seemed to be in the middle of training.</p><p>"Luz, what are you doing here?" Willow asks, rubbing one of the forming bruises on her shoulder. Amity had a couple as well, most likely from sparring.</p><p>"You guys won't believe it, I just learned something over-the-top cool!" the half-witch exclaims. Rubbing his back, Augustus perks up at the mention of cool new information. The excitement is contagious.</p><p>"You did? What is it?" he presses on with sparkling eyes. Willow snorts and turns back to Luz, no longer affected by the pain of her minor injuries.</p><p>"Okay, here goes." Luz takes a deep breath to calm herself down, then everything she wants to say comes out at once. "Eda and my mom are actually a reincarnated couple, Hecate and Azura. They were killed by this evil executionist witch guy named Belos, who was then disintegrated by the Beholder of the Sun, which is me! That means Eda is my mom and I gotta go tell her so she can stop avoiding me. Then I can get her and my mom back together so we can be a happy family!"</p><p>Silence. Even the Betas in training paused to take in what Luz had said. The bushes behind the four witchlings rustled until Viney, Jerbo, and Barcus burst out of them. The three had a look of shock when they noticed the expressions of the other members, their focuses landing on Luz.</p><p>"You <em>told </em>them?" Viney snapped, approaching the half-human with a piercing gaze. Luz took a few steps back until she bumped into Amity, who pulled her back and stood between them. Viney narrowed her eyes and glared down at the youngest Blight. Amity let out a growl, which was quickly supported by Gus and Willow's. Jerbo and Barcus stood at the healer's sides, baring their teeth. Barcus sneezed and let out two barks, which Jerbo took no time at all to translate.</p><p>"That was supposed to be <em>closed </em>information. If Eda finds out-"</p><p>"If Eda finds out what?"</p><p>The group gasps and turns to the youngest alpha, Lilith trailing behind her. Eda walks up to them and places her hands on her hips, giving them a lop-sided smile. "Are you kids really that scared of me? I don't bite," she says playfully, then begins ruffling Gus's hair. He can't help but laugh, shooing her hand away from his head. Viney lowers her ears, but it seems like they have no other choice than to spill the beans. She looks at Luz, and then back up at Eda.</p><p>"Um... We... Barcus, Jerbo, and I... Got some information from the Oracle..." she mumbles, though it's loud enough for the others to hear. "Luz... Luz is your daughter."</p><p>Edalyn's eyes widen when she hears this, glancing down at the half-witch. Luz makes eye contact with her, swallowing the lump in her throat when the alpha moves closer. The atmosphere is thick and quiet. So quiet that one could hear the drop of a pin. It's cut short when the orange and gray-haired witch begins to laugh. Lilith raises an eyebrow at her reaction.</p><p>"Sister, might I ask what is so funny?" she ponders aloud, tilting her head slightly. Eda snorts and wipes away a single tear from her eye.</p><p>"My kid? <em>Snort. </em>Haa, funny. She doesn't even know any magic!"</p><p>Luz's face burns with embarrassment. Fair point. She was the only one in the group who didn't know any form of magic despite being half-witch. It'd probably be looked down upon for a witch to have a magicless child. The older alpha raises an eyebrow at Luz's back, then slowly reaches out to touch it. She notices two small scorch marks on her upper back near her shoulders. The markings on her body are partially covered by the new bandaging from earlier in the morning, but the burn marks seem to bleed through them like ink. Her hand gently presses against the center of her back, causing Luz to shiver.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Lilith apologizes, removing her hand. "Did that hurt?"</p><p>"No, no. It just feels... Weird?" Luz replies. She's still a little saddened by Eda's words. "I've never injured it before, I'm not sure why."</p><p>Viney wiggles her ears and circles to Luz's back as well, taking in the sight of the burn marks. She has a short brainstorm moment before drawing a spell circle in the air.</p><p>"Tell me if anything starts to feel uncomfortable," the healer demands, still fairly upset that Luz had shared information that wasn't hers to make known. She moves the spell closer to the half-witch's back until the supposed injuries begin to glow a deep blue. The alphas and the rest of the friend squad watch as golden particles of magic begin to swirl around Luz, which she couldn't see since the light show was happening behind her. She wanted to know what everyone was gasping and cooing at, though she didn't have to wait long. Once Viney had finished healing the wounds, Luz let out a yelp and clenched her fists, trying to tolerate the sudden pain that was rushing through her upper body.</p><p>In a matter of seconds, two pale blonde transparent wings stretched from her shoulder blades, accidentally whacking Eda in the face. The group steps back, giving the winged girl space.</p><p>"What is this? Why does she have wings?" Amity queries, worried. The other witches are curious as well, but Viney and her friends seemed like the only ones who know the answer.</p><p>"As I said, Luz is the Sun's Beholder," the healer begins, unusually calm about the situation. "Her wings were burnt out and needed to be... Refreshed."</p><p>"Refreshed?" the group echoes in unison. Luz turns her head to get a better view of her wings, focusing on her back muscles to see if she could move them. Her 2 and a half foot size flight extensions suddenly give a strong flap, causing her to ascend into the air with a shout.</p><p>"WAH!"</p><p>"Luz, no! Come back down!" Willow yells, drawing a green spell circle. A large vine erupts from the earth and brings her into the sky in an attempt to catch the out-of-control flyer. Amity and Gus pitch in to help, athletically scaling the vine with inhumane agility. The rest of the group watches them from down below until Eda gently nudges Jerbo with her elbow.</p><p>"You guys said her wings burned out. Does that mean they need to be healed often?" the younger leader asks, keeping her voice quiet so the information stays between them. Lilith however is allowed in on said info, so she listens in closely. Barcus and Viney gather in the little circle they'd formed, allowing the other Clawthorne members to go back to training. Some of them were still distracted by the chaos that was unfolding in the sky. Jerbo gestured for Barcus to do his oracle spell, which he does. The canine witch barks twice and the air in front of him begins to swirl in a purple mist. It presents to them a moment of the past, in which Luz, perhaps no older than 3 years old, is asleep on a cot. A dark figure looms over her and reaches out to touch the small wings folded comfortably against the child's back.</p><p>"Her wing's magic cannot exhaust, only extinguish," Viney says, pointing at the figure's hands. They begin to glow an icy blue as they move closer to the golden wings that illuminated the room. Once they made contact, the golden light began to fade. With a soft hiss, the flight extensions burned out like birthday candles. Luz didn't seem to notice, it was a painless process that would only develop into a sore-spot later. The figure leans down and presses a gentle kiss to Luz's cheek, and that's when her features come into view.</p><p>"Camila," Eda hisses softly, clenching her fists.</p><p>Camila's voice whispers to the sleeping toddler; "It's for your own good, Mija. The world of magic is too dangerous for my little girl..."</p><p>                                                                             </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>